Feeling of Being
by Posonive
Summary: This story is not for Sookie/Eric lovers, there will be Sookie and Bill bashing. What if Godric didn't meet the sun? What is Eric really did only want Sookie for her telepathy? What if someone Godric thought was dead was merely lost? What if that person came back? Eric/OC maybe Godric/OC. Lemons later!
1. Chapter 1:Drawn on grave and ground

**AN! **

**Eric/OC maybe Godric/OC**

My dislike of Sookie has increased over the years, and seeing all the BS of season six these past few months has just pissed me off. So here I am. Welcome to my story! Riddick is just an inspirational character, there's really not a lot of the Riddick story in this.

Please read and let me know what you think. I;d like to get a Beta on board if I decide to continue this. Enjoy the show!

* * *

Sookie turned away from Jason and saw Eric's tall frame stretched out on the floor, he was bleeding from various wounds and staring up at her through lidded eyes, "Uh oh." She said as she moved to kneel beside him with a semi-worried look on her soot-smeared face, "Had to shield you." Eric murmured. "Well, hurry up and heal yourself, what are you waiting for?" Sookie replied, "Can't, silver." Eric murmured again as his eyelids slid shut and he dropped his head to the debris-covered floor. "I'll go get-". "Godric?!" A frantic sounding female voice shouted out into the room. Sookie turned her head to see a woman, (child?) slide through one of the many holes in the wall. Sookie thought that even though she was kneeling on the floor, the small person that stood across the room had to be shorter than her by many inches, maybe even a whole foot.

She had long honey colored hair, which almost touched her bare knees down, fell around her thighs in large spiral curls, her face was covered by the shining waterfall of her hair and her frame, although it was slight, was very proportionate. Sookie could see that the small person she had been assessing was, in fact, a woman. Abet a very tiny woman, she had shapely hips and a full, for her frame at least, bosom.

Her feet were bare and bleeding from the glass and metal the littered the floor but the rest of her skin, that Sookie could see that is, was very pale, paler than Bills even! But where his was sallow and grey, hers glowed with an almost peach sheen. Her tiny toenails were painted a deep purple that clashed with her skin and baby pink dress.

She stood with her fists clenched, her chest heaving, and her hands shaking. Sookie heard Eric move behind her and turned back to see him staring at the small woman across the room, "You're okay, rah-ight?" Sookie said, Eric's eyes didn't even flicker to her as he studied the newcomer. "Eric-"Sookie didn't get to finish her sentence as the room stilled, the only sound that could be heard was coming from the few injured humans scattered around the room. She looked around to see why all the vampires froze, her eyes flickered to the small girl, thinking that the vampires had noticed her and thought she was a threat. Sookie's eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

There, kneeling before the girl with the pale skin, was Godric. His head was bowed so deep that his chin was resting on his chest; his hands were flat on the floor, beside his tattered cloth covered knees. He looked so small, smaller than he usually looked, and that was a feat considering whom he was kneeling in front of, the tiny wisp of a girl seemed to tower over Godric as he stayed motionless.

The girl reached her hand out and stroked Godric's face, her slender fingers glided down the side of his face and cupped his chin, she raised his head and stared at him intently, his face was smeared with his tears and his eyes were clenched shut, "I did not expect to be received in heaven." Godric said aloud into the silent room. The small girl leaned down and murmured something into Godric's ear and his eyes snapped open, he looked upon her like he had just seen the sunrise for the first time since he had been turned, however many years ago that was, Sookie knew it was a long time, she just couldn't recall how long exactly.

Before Sookie could register what had happened all the vampires were up and hissing. Minus Bill, he still had not come back in, where could he be?

Sookie focused on the cause of all the commotion again. To the small girl's right, in a space that had been empty seconds before, was a man. He was taller than the girl, maybe even taller than Bill, but not anywhere near Eric's height. He looked like he was made of muscles and was wearing one of those sleeveless shirts Eric was so fond of; on his lower half, he wore very worn looking combat boots and a pair of black pants. He had no hair on his head and his eyes looked like mercury swirling in a glass ball, like the one the gypsy lady had used to tell her and Jason's fortunes when they were small children. The fingers of his left hand were wrapped around the small wrist of the girl who now looked like she was about to slap Godric, his fingers overlapped around the tiny wrist. "Don't, you would regret it later." He said to her, his voice was deep and rumbling, like a large cat's purr.

Eric who had been tensed behind her through the whole exchange, that really only took a minute at the most, moved and was between the tiny girl and his maker in a flash. He towered over her, having to bend almost into a bow to be able to get in her face in a threatening way. "You will not strike my maker!" He shouted at her, his voice carrying through the otherwise silent room and his eyes blazing with anger. The words were barely out of his mouth before Godric had him on his knees, Godric's small hand wrapped around his large throat from behind as he hissed "And you will not shout at mine!" into Eric's ear.

Eric's eyes widened and even the vampires gasped, could this tiny wisp of a girl be a vampire? And a vampire that was older than Godric at that? Sookie focused on the girl that was standing in front of Eric, she was almost eye level with him now, but was still off by a few inches. She was met with a void, Sookie pushed harder and the tiny girl whipped her head towards her. Sookie gasped, the girl was beautiful, stunning even, she looked like one of the porcelain dolls her gram kept, her face was rounded and soft looking. Her eyes were a deep green, wide and doll-like, with a full set of pouty lips and an adorable button nose to match. Sookie had barely been able to take in the girls face before her mind felt like it was being torn apart and her knees buckled. Bill, who had apparently deemed this a good time to come to her rescue, had her in his arms before she could hit the floor."Sookeh!" Bill shouted before turning to look at Eric, having either not noticed how tense the room had become or had not cared as he continued to direct his anger onto the Viking who was being held by his maker, "What have you done to her? Release her! NOW!" Bill continued to seethe.

"The Viking has done nothing, why do you ask this of him?" A small twinkling voice rang out, like a wind chime soft on the breeze into the room. Eric's eyes flickered to the tiny woman before him, but Bill paid no mind. "If he's not responsible then who is?!" Bill shouted. "The fairy should learn to mind her own business and to stay out of other's minds" The soft voice replied. Sookie's pain eased and she relaxed in Bill's arms, "others would be far less kind then I." The girl finished.

Having grown bored of the exchange the small girl turned back to Godric and Eric. She reached out and removed Godric's hand, which was still applying painful pressure to Eric's throat, and pulled him to her. The bald man moved to stand slightly behind her after he released his hold on her wrist, and bowed his head. "You punish him for what you have also done not moments ago? Please, Godric, there is no need. I am unharmed." The girl murmured to him as she wrapped him in her arms. The bald man cleared his throat, drawing the small girl's eyes to him, "Forgive me, but I feel we should move on from this place, it reeks of death. You have no place among this carnage." He purred to her. The girl nodded and moved to step out of the embrace, "Please?. Do not depart from me yet." Godric whispered, his voice sounding sad and scared. Eric stood and placed his hand on his makers shoulder in comfort while looking upon the face of the tiny woman before him. Her eyes bore into his for a moment and she wrapped her fingers into Godric's before turning to the bald man, "Yes, let us depart from here. I grow weary as well. The bald man shuddered and shifted into a giant black cat before nudging its head towards the hole that the pair had come from. She moved towards the hole and released Godric's hand, "Come, we have much to discuss." She turned her back to Godric and Eric then, preparing to climb through to the outside, "Bring your childe along as well." She murmured before disappearing through the hole, the giant cat looked at the Viking and the childe of his mistress


	2. Chapter 2: Vicariously

**AN!**

So, I imagine Britlingens are like the Necromongers from the Riddick trilogy, just to clear that up. If you're not familiar with Riddick I suggest you watch the movies just so you can understand some of the stuff that will come later in this story.

Also I'm writing this as I go. Updates might be shoty because I have classes but I will try and do one every week.

* * *

**EPOV** (Sorta)

Eric slid his hand onto his makers shoulder as he stared the large black cat down. He was tense, he did not want his maker to be anywhere near this woman-child, she was dangerous. She should not have had that much control over his maker. Eric was unsettled, he did not like feeling, but this was his maker, and he would follow him to the true death. The large cat moved, Eric's fingers tightened around his maker's shoulder and he prepared to move himself in front of Godric, shielding him from any attack this feline could attempt.

The panther like beast made a huffing noise, almost a scoff, and whipped his tail around his muscular thighs, shaking his large head he gives the tall Viking a questioning look before bounding out of the room, via the gaping hole in the wall. That fucking hole, his maker's house should have been sturdier, more secure. Fucking fellowship, they should have suffered.

"What the hell was thayat?" Sookie said from her place in Bill's arms. Eric's eyes slid over to her, the tiny woman had said that Sookie was fae, or at least a decedent of the fae, which is interesting; it explains the irrational attraction to the southern dunce, something to look into in the future.

Eric stared intently at the couple, Bill's arms wrapped protectively around the blonde-haired woman's torso as he looked at him in disgust, Eric mentally shrugged, he simply did not care what the disrespectful cretin thought.

Eric was pulled from his inner musings when Godric shifted beneath his palm; he looked down at his maker, waiting for him to take the lead in this. He was not going to follow the tiny woman and her pet if it was not necessary. His maker was safe and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"That, Miss Stackhouse, was my sire." Godric replied, Eric was still disbelieving, he had never heard of his maker's sire. He knew better than to address Godric about this matter in front of others, he remained silent. "But how is that possible? Why haven't we heard about her?" Sookie said, she actually looked affronted by that.

Eric scoffed and crossed his arms. "Not all vampires cry on human's shoulders, Sookie. No matter how tantalizing that human may seem." Eric cocked his eyebrow as he finished and smirked when the blonde flushed, she wants him and he didn't even trick her into drinking his blood, which is something he was very happy about now, being bound to a Faerie could cause quite the problem for him in the future.

"Eric." Godric said in a warning tone, "There's no need for rudeness." He turned to Sookie and gave her a pacifying smile, "I apologize for my child, Miss Stackhouse, but I am not in the mood to share on this particular subject." Eric scoffed, his maker, ever the gentleman.

Godric shot him a look before turning to Isabel, "Who is dead?" he inquired, "Stan, Paolo, Catherine, two human companions." Godric looked down and sighed before nodding to Isabel, "Everyone, please!" she shouted into the room, "Hey! Y'all listen up!" Jason shouted and Eric noticed Sookie look down in shame, she had forgotten her brother. Hmm, perhaps Isabel's human was on to something when he said that she was obsessed.

Godric looked around the room, "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place." and with that, the room began to clear. Godric turned to look at me, "Eric, come." He said before moving towards the door, I looked back at Sookie and Bill who were still coiled around each other, "You smell of sex and your maker, Bill. Why would that be?" I smirked and turned to follow my maker out of the house, "Bill? What the hell?" I heard Sookie shout, "Sookeh, I can explain!" I joined my maker on the front lawn, "Must you stir up unnecessary conflict, Eric?"

"When it comes to Bill Compton? Yes. He resides in my area and acts as if he is above my rulings." I grin at Godric, who sighs and takes to the sky. I chuckle and follow after him.

We land a few feet from the hotel and make our way towards the entrance. "Is she here?" I ask, "She is." He nods and then tilts his head as if he is listening for something. "She is awaiting our arrival." He says as we enter the hotel. "Why have you not mentioned her before, Sire?" I ask, my voice revealing none of my irritation. "Because I thought she was dead, truly dead." My maker states in an almost silent voice before turning to the person behind the counter.

A woman, brunette, completely average. "Name?" Her nasally voice sounded in my head. "Godric." He replies, "No last name?" the stupid girl asks, "No." he replies. "Oh…Alright, one moment please." She looks down at the keyboard and starts typing away. "Ah, here you are! Your room has been taken care of. Here is the key to the main door and the key the attached suite. Please enjoy your stay, Mister Godric. And welcome the Hotel Carmilla." She says.

My maker nods and we start towards the elevator. I press the little round button and the door slides open. I wave my maker ahead of me before entering the contained room. Godric reaches out and presses the 31st button, which is the button at the very top of the rows of buttons. It stands out above the others, as there are only 31 floors.

The doors close and the elevator starts its ascent. "Godric," I start. "Not now, my child. All will be revealed I assure you." He says as he sweeps some of the rubble form his hair. I don't try to hide my irritation this time. I shove my hands into my pockets and stare at the lights as the elevator moves between floors. When the elevator comes to a stop Godric is out of the boxlike room and knocking on one of the only two doors on this floor. I move to stand behind my maker and wait for the door to be answered.

The werecat opens the door and steps aside, nodding towards the center of the room. Again, Godric is inside in a flash, he's more eager than I've seen him in a long while. I move past the kitty and into the room, I look in the direction of where I can feel my maker to see him standing in front of a couch, facing me. His eyes, however, were on what I assume to be the tiny woman.

The werecat closes the door and makes his way over to the couch, he walks around it and places himself in the center before he leans down to grab something off of the floor. His shoulders flex with movement and I can hear a wet friction sound.

My maker crouches then and I move to stand beside him. When I round the couch, I see the tiny woman sitting on a large round silk pillow with her legs folded over one another and as I come to a pause beside my maker I can see her full on.

She is nude, apart from her pale pink panties and a long pair of socks with odd-looking music notes on them, her hair is down and wet, her breasts are shapely but look firm without being stiff and her face is free of any makeup. Her eyes are wide and dark, a jade color that clashes violently with her nearly translucent skin and pale hair and her hands are folded in her lap. The werecat, who is seated behind her on the couch, is dragging a brush through her long hair before laying it over her shoulder, it pools on the carpeted floor beside her right knee that is resting against the pillow.

"Godric, Eric." She says with a nod in our direction before extending her hand to my maker. He takes it eagerly and presses it to his cheek. "I have missed you, my childe." She murmurs as she presses her lips to his forehead. The werecat grips her shoulder and gently movers her back to her upright position and resumed his task.

"Where have you been, mistress?" My maker asks," I felt you leave this world as if you were no more." He continues in a hushed tone. The tiny woman sighs and brings her other hand out to stroke my maker's hair. "I was lost in another word. I could not find a way out for a long time. I am truly sorry that you had to go through the agony of the loss of our bond." She replies in a soothing tone. "But I see it has not been all bad for you, you have a childe of your own now, Godric." Her face darkens, "Which is why I find the emotions coming from you earlier this evening very disturbing." She growls. I place myself in a large chair to my left and lean my chin on my hand, my curiosity is peaked. I didn't feel anything amiss from my maker this evening, and certainly nothing that would cause alarm.

"Explain." She snaps. I tense, not liking her tone in the slightest. If she was not my grandsire I would have thrown her form one of the many windows for her disrespect. I am drawn from my thoughts by my maker's sigh. "I thought." He starts in a weary tone, "That two thousand years was enough." I'm stunned.

"Two thousand years is nothing!" The tiny woman is on her feet and pining Godric to the wall. "Two thousand years passes in the blink of an eye." She seethes, "You have felt the pain on losing your maker, did you really wish to inflict that upon your own childe?" She releases him now, his body slides down the wall, blood drips from his jaw. "You would not exist had I given up so soon, Godric." The tiny woman kneels down inform of my maker. "Tell me why." She strokes his face and he closes his eyes as he leans into her touch.

My maker had planned to leave me.

Anger wells up inside of me as I let this thought sink in. I am out of the chair and pacing in front of the couch. The werecat is just sitting there with, looking at the tiny, ancient woman with an impassive expression of his face. This only serves to add to my anger.

"This is insanity!" I shout, turning towards the two small frames huddled closely together. They both turn to look at me; I look into Godric's eyes and see pain and regret. "Our existence is insanity." He says, "We do not belong here." Godric states. "It's unnatural." The tiny woman turns his head back to look at her. "But we ARE here, Godric," She whispers. "We've always been here."


End file.
